corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nana Ogasawara
is a student from Musashigawa Girls' Middle School's class I-4, and a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. She is one of the main characters of the first extra chapter in Corpse Party. Design Nana is a young teenage girl of above average height and below average weight. She has blue eyes and short light-brown hair on which she holds a white bow. She wears the Musashigawa Girls' Middle School uniform which consists of a beige shirt and a skirt with a blue tie around her neck, as well as black shoes and white crew high socks. Personality Nana is cheerful and optimistic, but also very kind. She helps out a ghost without any fear and feels that he is different. She is supportive to both Nari Amatoya and Chihaya Yamase, not siding with anyone during their small fight. She also gets along well with Mayu Suzumoto, as they both participate in the theater club and even talks with her about Sakutaro Morishige. Story Corpse Party ExChap 1 Nana performed the Sachiko Ever After ritual for fun with a group of friends and high school students, sending them to Heavenly Host Elementary School. She found herself trapped together with two of her friends, Chihaya and Nari, with the other three nowhere to be found. The three girls travel in search for the missing students. Nana enters the boys' lavatory to retrieve Chihaya's pouch, which Chihaya had dropped after being startled by a mysterious voice. While inside, Nana meets the voice's source: a ghost named Takaomi Shimoda, who proves to be benevolent. She encourages her friends to speak to the ghost, who explains that another spirit had stolen his prized glasses and hat. During their search, Chihaya and Nari voice their frustrations over being trapped in the school, but Nana tries comforting them. The three manage to return Takaomi's possessions and continue their search for their friends, their confidence bolstered over their good deed. ''Chapter 5'' Eventually, Nana is killed when her tongue is pulled out, causing her to go into shock. Her remains and name tag are found in the school's dissection room. Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Episode #2; 『Demise』 Nana was rescued by Yoshiki Kishinuma and Mayu Suzumoto while they were searching for Ayumi Shinozaki. She was bound and gagged by a mysterious, strong man in the locker room while searching for her friends. Mayu takes her out to the poolside to clean up, and they get along almost instantly due to being involved in similar clubs at their schools. After cleaning up, she returns to the locker room with Mayu and chooses to join her and Yoshiki in the search for their friends. After finding Ayumi, the group rests in the hall, and she chats with Mayu shortly. Nana decides to go to the bathroom, but on the way, she's attacked by Yoshikazu Yanagihori, who hacks both of her legs off. She attempts to crawl to Mayu, who had been sent to escort her to the bathroom, but the latter is paralyzed by fear. Yoshikazu grabs Nana by the head, and drags her away. Episode #4; 『Purgatory』 Sayaka Ooue witnesses Yoshikazu ripping out Nana's tongue. Nana eventually dies from that. Trivia * Nana and her friends appeared in the Corpse Party BloodCovered manga as a one time character, only being shown once in the background and never appearing again. Gallery Corpse Party NanaFull.png|Nana's full profile Nanachart.png|Nana's character emotion chart Nana'sSprite.png|Nana's sprite Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Nana-bound.jpeg|Nana bounded Screenshot 0002.jpeg|Nana talking to Mayu as Yoshiki and Ayumi nap Nana-dragged.gif|Mayu watches in horror as Yoshikazu takes Nana away Gifmurdnana.gif|Nana atop a table in the dissection room Nana's corpse.jpeg|Nana with her tongue removed Corpse Party: Book of Shadows (Manga) Chapter 12.jpg|Nana, Chihaya, and Nari Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U Musashigawa-girls-2U.png|Nana restraining Nari while Chihaya takes her measurement Appearances Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Junior high school students Category:People from Musashigawa Girls' Middle School Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Playable characters Category:Students